


Like a Lamb to the Slaughter

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [37]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daisy's first boyfriend, Eggsy reacts as expected, F/M, For National Family Sexuality Education Month, M/M, This poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy has brought a "friend" over for dinner. She forgot to tell her parents.





	Like a Lamb to the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> For National Family Sexuality Education Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-family-sexuality-education-month-october/

“Lee, where’s Daisy?”

“She went up to her room as soon as we got home,” Lee shrugged. “She had a friend from school with her.”

“Rebecca?”

“Some dude,” Lee shook his head. “Didn’t recognize him.”

Eggsy hummed. “I’ll go get her, tell the twins dinner’s almost ready?”

“Yes Da,” Lee dashed up the stairs to the twins’ room, Eggsy following at a more sedate pace to Daisy’s room.

“Dais,” Eggsy knocked lightly on the door. “Dinner’s ready, you and your friend wanna come down?” There’s no response, so Eggsy slowly opens the door. “You alive in-?” 

The sight in front of him is horrifying. Terrible. Eggsy’s never seen anything worse in his entire life.

Daisy is sitting on her bed with a boy, laptop between them and sharing one pair of earbuds. They’re holding hands and Daisy laughs before turning and kissing the boy.

“Daisy!” he exclaims, sounding like a scandalized chipmunk. “What is going on in here?”

“Da!” Daisy startles up off the bed, earbud ripping from her ear. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s time for dinner,” Eggsy said. “And I think it’s time for your friend to go home.”

“Mr. Unwin,” the boy stands after pausing the show that was playing on the laptop. “I was planning on introducing myself at dinner. My name is Andrew, I’ve been dating your daughter for the past three weeks.”

“Three weeks?” Eggsy squeaks. “Daisy!”

“I knew you were going to freak out like this!” Daisy yelps. “That’s why I wanted to wait until Poppa was here too.”

“You think he’s not going to freak out?”

“Poppa knows that I’m not five anymore!” Daisy all but yells. “He doesn’t feel the need to protect me from stupid things.”

“Daisy,” Eggsy’s voice is soft now. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that you couldn’t protect yourself.”

“I know,” Daisy mumbles, collapsing into Eggsy. 

“You know I’m not letting this go though, right?” he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I mean shovel talk, birds and the bees, Lee’s going to tease you for the rest of your life, and you’ll never get any peace.”

“When have I ever?” Daisy scoffs. “Come on Andy, I’ll introduce you to the terrors that are my siblings.”

“Rox and Merlin are coming to dinner tonight too,” Eggsy says with a grin that chilled Andrew to the bone.

“Fine,” Daisy grabs Andy’s hand, leading the way defiantly out of the room.

“They’re going to try to kill me tonight, aren’t they?” Andy asks quietly as they make their way down the stairs.

“Oh absolutely,” Daisy says. “Don’t worry though, I won’t let them. I’m going to keep you around for a while, you give decent cuddles, hard to find someone like that.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” Andy rolls his eyes.

“Of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost gave Daisy a girlfriend, maybe she'll get one later. Not sure yet, I'm kind of liking Andy (Created him two seconds ago and already have extensive headcanons for him, what even is my life?)
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
